Room of Requirement
by PandaLvr99
Summary: Hiccup is told to meet his best friend at the room of requirement at exactly midnight on new years eve.. What could the mischievous boy be planning now? Hogwarts AU. Hijack/Frostcup oneshot. Smut. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**This oneshot is gift to all my beautiful supporters! It's a bit late for new years, but oh wellXD ****I guarantee fluff. Cover art by the BEEAAAUUUTIFUL Laven96 on deviantArt**  
**p.s. This is my first hijack (well, technically frostcup) smut ;-; **

**Use that as my warning, this is a yaoi smut. No hate, only love and glitter here**

* * *

Hiccup walked down up and around the stairways of Hogwarts at a nervous pace, biting his lip and constantly and looking around to see if he was being followed. Jack had told him to meet at the Room of Requirement at exactly midnight, and Hiccup had spent most of his New Years eve worrying about that the hell he was planning. I mean, they could get into loads of trouble. His mischievous friend had told him to stand in front of the wall, and think "Jack Frost," over and over until the door appeared. Upon arriving at the particular wall and chanting these words in his head, the door emerged. The boy took a deep breath, and pushed it open. As soon as he did, his breathing hitched. A trail of red rose petals led down a dimly lit hallway, all the way into another open room that Hiccup couldn't quite see into. He cautiously walked down the hall, trying to listen for another presence. "... Jack?" He called, rather quietly.

Finally reaching the room, he gasped. Leftover Icicle lights from the Christmas decorations were strung on the top of each wall, and candles were lit, duly lighting the cream-colored room. More deep red rose petals were carefully scattered across the plush white rug, standing out magnificently. Finally, against the middle of the back wall, was a bed. The most comfortable looking bed Hiccup had ever seen. What still confused him, was that; a.) Why the hell did Jack invite him to this particular place (though he had crude and inappropriate, yet admittedly arousing ideas running through his head), and b.) Where the hell was Jack anyways? An instant later, a small bell sounded, signaling midnight. At the same time, Jack stepped into the room.

"Hey." He gave Hiccup a smirk, the one that erupted butterflies within his stomach every time. He tried to control it, and attempted a smile back.

"Jack! Uh, Jack.. Hey... Jack.." Hiccup mentally smacked himself. Now was _not _the time. "Uhh.. Happy New Years.." He muttered, rapping his arms around his own stomach. Jack chuckled, all deep and throaty... Ugh! His head would not shut up.

"Happy New Years to you too, Haddock." He walked over to the smaller boy, took his hands, and led him over to sit on the soft bed. He let out a long breath. "Look, Hic.. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Hiccup's mind was racing. This couldn't be real, dreams like this never really happen. It couldn't be what he was thinking. Jack wasn't... "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I've been keeping this locked up for so many years... ever since second year, in fact.." Hiccup still couldn't comprehend what was happening, it was all too much. "The thing is..." A chuckle, then a sigh from Jack as reached up to rub nervously at the back of his neck. Before the smaller teen could realize what was happening, Jack's face was moving closer and closer to his. Hiccup felt himself leaning forward as well, his eyes slowly drooping shut.

The freckled teen's heart couldn't decide whether it had keeled over, or was in the middle of a marathon. In the simple action of lips colliding in unison, Hiccup believed it was anything but. 'Simple,' was a describing word that was cast aside into the waves of an ocean produced by pure euphoria.. And it was perfection. The need for oxygen somehow became more important than pleasure, and the two faces pulled apart, but only far enough to rest their foreheads against each other. Warm, peppermint scented breath mingled with Hiccup's, making his head swim.

Jack was the first to speak. "Well, uh.." A low chuckle resounded in his throat, "Well.. That happened.."

Hiccup snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling back to sit comfortably. "Thank you, for that observation."

"Sassy." Jack responded, poking Hiccup's rounded nose. A freckled hand batted his away, and in an instant, their lips met once again.

The second kiss wasn't as innocent, tongues wandering, and hands sliding across each other's bodies that both never expected to be able to explore.. Slowly they inched their way up to the headboard, Hiccup's head softly thumping against the pillow. Jack hovered over him, hands on either side of the brunette's head as his pale lips gave the other's a soft peck, before gliding them down his jaw and to his neck. He adjusted himself so he was straddling his soon-to-be lover, never leaving that one spot on Hiccup's collar bone that had started to make him moan. (Well, more of a choked whimper, but it was adorable nonetheless.) Somehow in the haze, shirts were cast aside along with any thoughts of reason. Jack's mouth was now finding it's way around the freckled canvas of Hiccup's body, marking the spots he found made the smaller boy react the most.

Hands covered a flushed face as Hiccup watched Jack through small gaps in between fingers, his breathing irregular, head foggy and unclear. "A-ahh! Hnng.." The white haired teen had found one spot, the place right beside Hiccup's left pelvic bone, that got him arching his back and removing his hands from his face to clutch at the bed sheets beside him. Another resounding chuckle came from the culprit before he resurfaced to kiss Hiccup lightly, keeping his hands below to carefully undo the button and zipper of his jeans. The freckled teen's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes clutched shut as the action took place. A hand slipped carefully down, and massaged the boy outside his boxers.

"O-oh Gods.. Shit.." calloused hands were back to hide any expression washing over Hiccups face. Jack used his free hand to gently remove them.

"Let me see you.. It's not everyday I get to see you like.. this." Jack looked his companion up and down. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You just gestured to a-ahhhhh! H-hey! Ohhhhh Gods.." Jack's hand was back, only this time working within Hiccup's undergarments. Couldn't this kid g five minutes without sass?

Two pairs of jeans were soon dropped to the floor, forgotten for the night. Hiccups boxers were to his knees, his skinny body squirming and writhing under Jack's foreign touch. Noises he didn't think were possible for him to make were spilling out of his throat against his will, yet not caring a single bit at this moment. Suddenly the movement stopped, but Hiccup didn't dare open his eyes. A click, squirt and a snapping noise convinced him other wise. His eyelids shot up, seeing just what Jack was doing.

"Where the hell... did you get.. _that?_" He asked, wide eyed and pointing at the plastic container in Jack's hands. He gestured around the room.

"Uhh, 'Room of Requirement'."

Hiccup snorted, "Right, and just how did you know you would requi-AAH HEY!" A lubricated finger prodded at Hiccup's entrance, cold and slick. He looked at the other boy irritably, "Would you stop that?"

A smirk. "Stop what?"

"Interrupting me every time I-AGGHHH" Two fingers entered, knuckle deep. Panting and blushing kept back anymore complaints or smart ass replies.

Jack smiled widely as he took this in; Hiccup Haddock III, speechless under his touch. Not that Jack himself wasn't going completely crazy on the inside. Hell, this could have gone completely and so terribly wrong. He had half expected Hiccup to walk in, roll his eyes, shake his head, cross his arms and tell Jack what an idiot he was. That wasn't the case. He snapped back to the present as Hiccup actually _moaned _his name. It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and encouraged him to add one more digit. Boxers were soon added to the pile of clothes sprawled across the room.

Jack happened to look up at Hiccup's face. The boy beneath him was wriggling and moaning and throwing his head back in the sexiest way possible, a blush bloomed across those freckled cheeks, his eyes clenched and mouth gaping... Jack couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself in front of him, and gently pushed forward. Hiccup's eyes shot open and a small gasp slipped through his lips. A rhythm began, slow and paced at first, which pained Jack. It was much too slow for his liking. He ground his teeth together, willing himself not to fuck the boy silly.

Hiccup noticed the restraint in his partner's face. He sighed, and got as close to Jack's ear as he could. "More.." He whispered faintly, threading his fingers through the soft white strands of hair. Jack needed no further instruction. The movements quickened, making more and more marvelous sounds to spill from Hiccup. Jack's eyebrows knit together the further he went, and finally had Hiccup practically screaming his name. He didn't last long after that. Both of them let out a last moan before Jack breathed out a large sigh and collapsed beside Hiccup.

Neither could find the words to say, just pants filling the silence of the room. Jack snuck a few glances towards Hiccup and noticed a.. problem they hadn't taken care of. He helped lead a confused looking Hiccup to sit up against the headboard, and told him to shut his eyes. Once he had, Jack lowered his head towards Hiccup's fairly sized.. "problem."

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin as a hot mouth closed around his erection. White dots danced across his vision, and his muscles tensed and relaxed over and over. Jack was bobbing his head, and occasionally stopping at the head to do something amazing with his tongue.. And Hiccup was dying of heat. It enveloped his body and got worse by the second. Jack gave one last pump before Hiccup had released. The smaller teem let his hands fall to either side of him as he looked wide-eyed at nothing in particular and blew a raspberry. Jack chuckled and pulled the blankets so they could lay under them. They lay there together, bodies entwined, minds racing and searching for the right words.

"Well.." Hiccup cleared his throat. "That happened."

"Thank you.. Captain obvious." Jack earned a glare, after which he gave a small laugh "But thanks for the reminder. I probably wouldn't have believed it actually happened."

"Yeah.. me neither.." Hiccup curled up against his new love, holding on for the hope that this really was reality.

"Hey fishbone?"

He scowled at the nickname, but looked up and Jack anyways. Blue eyes sparkled and shone right into his forest green, alredy telling Hiccup what the soul that owned them was going to say.

"I think.. No, I know... I'm in love with you."

A smile spread across the 'fishbone's face. "I'm really extra-sure that I'm in love with you too."

* * *

***cue awww***

**aww! SO I hoped that was okay, and they weren't ooc . **

**Favorite, Follow, _REVIEWWWWWWWW.. _please XD **

**Check out my other stories if you haven't already, and I am on tumblrrrrrr (pandalvr2013) COME LOVE MEEEE**


End file.
